Kamen Rider Jet
by Ricshaw
Summary: My take on a great series. Follow local genius Jean Gordon as he protects the world as the next Kamen Rider.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: The Warning**

"Get me a status report, what the hell is going on down there?!" the mayor yelled into his speaker. All he could tell from his office was that there were gunshots going off all through the capital building.

A weak voice came through the com-link.

"Sir, a….a monster is infiltrating the building."

"Preposterous, there's no such thing as mon………" Just then, the door flew into the room, broken in by a strong kick. A creature with black, scaly skin, but otherwise human appearance, walked through the doorway.

"Are you the one in charge here, right?" he inquires.

"W…what do you want?"

"Do not worry. I am only here with a message. I come from the realm of creatures, a dimension directly parallel to your world."

"What does this possibly have to do with anything? I just want to know what you're here for."

"Your impatience knows no bounds. Very well, I shall cut to the chase. We creatures will give you humans 1 year to tear down all major cities worldwide. If you have not done so by then, we shall come thru and do so ourselves, and we won't wait for people to evacuate."

"You're mad, what gives you the right to demand….."

"You are destroying our world, but I have had enough of this. Consult with your fellow leaders, you have a year yet. But by the end of this time, we better see some demolition." With this the creature proceeds to walk through the wall and vanish.

The mayor, with a dumbfounded look, reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. "Janice, cancel my plans for the rest of the month. I need to go to Washington."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Time's Up**

"Hurry up dork."

Jean could only sigh, and catch up to his older brother Derrick and his friends. He never wanted to come on this trip anyways, but his Mom, as usual, had to not only force this upon him, but also made it worse by putting him in charge.

"I need you to take care of your brother today while he and his friends go to the carnival, ok?" Didn't she realize that she was making it worse for him by putting him in charge of his older brother? But that was what she always did, but the genius son in charge.

Jean caught up to the group to see them trying pathetically to win some of the silly carnival games. The usual, try to get a ring around a bottle, or knock down some pins in one go. But the one that Derrick was playing seemed interesting. It was a game not usually seen in carny form.

The goal was to press the button just as the light flashed, and the prize was $100 cash. Much better than the usual stuffed animal. Still, after the first two tries, it was clear that Derrick wasn't gonna win this game.

"This thing is rigged," Derrick shouted at the game operator, getting ready to swing at him.

"Calm down Derrick," Jean said, "It's really not that big a deal"

"Then why don't you do it," Derrick put his fist down, but he was still obviously upset.

"Fine," Jean said, accepting his brother's challenge. He hands $3 to the operator and takes his position. Right away it was obvious that his brother was right. This game was rigged so that only people with extremely good reflexes would ever have a shot. There was no pattern to the light that was recognizable… except one. As soon as Jean noticed it, he hit the switch.

"Amazing," was all that the stunned operator could say. He had never seen anything like it. All he could bring himself to do was stare. Well that and hand over the money Jean won.

"Thanks pipsqueak," Derrick sneered while snatching the money out of his brother's hand. Jean could only shake his head as his brother went to gather his friends, most likely to brag about how he "won" the money.

Just then, someone grabbed Jean's hand, stuck a note in it, and ran away.

"What the hell?" Jean opened the letter, and it read, 'Please come to the old bridge by the lake, and come alone. It's important.'

…**..**

Jean arrived at the bridge. It wasn't hard to do, he just waited until his brother had gotten tired of the carnival and was headed home, and then just walked the other way. Under the bridge he saw a man, dressed in stereo-typical scientist clothes. Lame.

"Ah, you came. Good." The scientist said.

"What's this about?" Jean asked, cutting strait to the chase.

"Well, if you'll just follow me, you'll find out," he answered cryptically while pressing his hand to the bridge's central pillar. A door opened up in it and he walked thru.

"Never would have guessed." Jean said as he walked in.

He entered the secret room warily. It's not every day that you find out that the old city bridge is actually the entrance for a secret facility. Just then, the lights flew on and he was treated to the sight of an empty room.

"Hello," Jean called, "Anyone here?" he started looking for an exit, noting that the door had shut behind him, and noticed the wall in front of him was opening up small holes.

"What's going on?" he asked to no one in particular. As in response though, the holes in the wall started firing out projectiles of some kind.

Jean reacted fast, moving out of the way of the first volley while searching for a pattern.

Meanwhile in another room, the scientist sat observing him. "It's like I said before." Gerald commented, " His reflexes are just average, but if you watch his eyes, you'll see that he's calculating everything that's going to happen and responding with his limited reflexes."

The other's watched and saw just that. Jean was still being hit occasionally, but he for the most part, successfully read the trajectory of the balls and dodged them accordingly.

"Well," the head scientist remarked, "He's not the perfect candidate, but he's the best we've found. And we don't have any time left. What do you say commander?"

The commander looked at the screen for a second, and then said, "Cancel the program and bring him in. Your right, we're out of time. He'll have to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Situation:**

"Thank you for coming Mr. Gordon." The scientist said as he escorted Jean into the back room.

"It's just Jean, and what is all this?" Jean asked. The room was filled with several terminals with scientist at each station. Offhand Jean estimated that there were at least 25 scientists there.

"I'll be explaining that," said a man dressed in military garb. From the positioning of his desk, Jean assumed he was in charge of this operation here. "I'm Major Karm, and this is the base of operations for the Monster Defense Force."

"Wow, I didn't know military personnel could sound so childish." Jean chimed in. A few of the scientist behind them snickered at his joke.

"I assure you that this is no laughing matter," Karm said curtly. "It only sounds childish to you because you don't know the threat that we were established to fight."

"Please don't mind him," said another of the scientist in the room. This person wore a blue lab coat, and sported a weird hat with several magnifying glass attachments. "He's just an uptight military guy who doesn't have a sense of humor."

"Kinda figured." Replied Jean. "So I assume you're the person in charge of the actual project you seem to be working on."

"Correct. I am Harold Carnige, chief scientist or whatever they call me here. I'm gonna be explaining the technical side of the story to you."

"Ok… so what's going on?"

Karm sighed and turned towards a door in the room. "Please follow me kid." He said.

They walked into a long hallway with several security doors. As the Major cleared the checkpoints, he started to explain.

"Mr. Gordon, do you remember the terrorist attack on the city capital office last year around this time?"

"Yeah, though it seemed kinda like a cover up. They refused to investigate as to who did the attack and even fazed it out of the news after 2 days."

"Well it was a cover up. The truth is that that day, about a year ago, the capital office was attacked by a strange monster who gave us a year to start dismantling our major cities."

"What? Monsters, get real. They don't exist." Jean exclaimed.

"I said that too," replied Harold, "but then I was shown the footage of the attack, and it is definitely real."

"So, I take it from your comment Major, and the fact that there was the cover up in the first place, that we are not complying."

"Precisely," was Karm's reply. "If we were to show the footage and relay the message, it would cause worldwide panic. So instead, the President appointed a secret team of the top minds of our Country to devise weapons to fight against these monsters."

"And that's you guys?"

"Yes," Harold answered quickly as they reached the final door. He keyed in a password and gave a retina scan to open it. "Now, originally they brought us in to try to develop weapons to combat these creatures, but after we saw the footage we vetoed that idea, on the fact that we didn't have enough time. Instead we made what you are about to see here."

They entered a room in which there was a large cylinder in the center connected to several computers in the back of the room. Inside of the cylinder is a simple looking Belt with a belt buckle and two clips on the side.

"This is it?" Jean asked.

"That's what I said," replied Karm, "till I saw what it could do."

Harold just went to the cylinder and pulled out the belt. "In the background check we've got for you, I saw that you are a fan of the Kamen Rider series from Japan."

"A little bit, but when did you get access to my comp?"

"We didn't hack your system if that's what you're asking. But your YouTube records and memberships on several Rider forms told us that."

"Oh, ok."

"Well, I'm a fan too. And when we were presented with such a crazy Sci-fi situation, we started brainstorming on a crazy Sci-fi way to solve it. After a while, we settled in on a Rider System seeing as I had already started the groundwork for it in my Nanobot research. And so I was put in charge. And with all of us working together to reprogram my system, upgrade it, and ultimately finish it, we were able to create this." As Harold finished his statement, he snapped the clips together and The Belt started glowing. When it stopped, he was holding a heavy metal belt with a turbine in place of the belt buckle.

As Jean looked on marveling at The Belt's transformation, Harold continued. "It was a success, within 8 months, we had completed this and were ready to begin testing. But that's where it all went south."

"You see," Karm chimed in, "Our 'brilliant' scientist forgot that they were making a battle armor for humans, not robots. The suit will at times start moving too fast for the pilots to keep up." Major Karm then switched on one of the monitors showing a test run of the system. It showed an armored figure wearing The Belt running thru an obstacle course at high speeds. As he neared the end and got to a hard turn, you hear the man scream in pain. 3 seconds later he stops running and falls to the ground clutching his legs.

"And that," said Harold, "Was our best trial. What we found was that in making the system so it can move on its own based on your thoughts, while it boost efficiency considering the suit can move for you speeding up the process of fighting, the problem comes from the fact that most people can't keep up. The suit will move them before their body is able to prepare for it, resulting in their limbs breaking."

"Most of the men we were assigned from the military are currently still hospitalized from this ordeal." Major Karm said reverently.

"Yes but we were able to figure out from these trials that someone with a _ reflex speed would be able to keep up with the suits movements."

"That's me right?" Jean asked.

"Yes, very few people in the world have such a reaction time, so we knew we didn't have time to try to find out the old fashion way. That's why we set up the booth at the carnival. It was basically our last ditch effort before just using the soldiers we had left as basically disposable resources."

"That explains why there was no pattern to the game."

"So you noticed. Yes, there was no pattern, though we did put in a couple dummy patterns just in case. Our goal was to find someone with superb reflexes, not good timing."

"And the unusually high prize for such a simple looking game was so you'd get as many people as you could to play."

"Correct again."

"So… how much time do we have left?"

"Well, if the monster is precisely punctual…. Tonight."

"That's not really comforting to hear."

Harold looked at the clock on the wall. The time was 5:30. "Ok. I can see where this is going. But would you be willing to humor me?"

"What did you have in mind?" Jean inquired.

"As things stand now, you're the only one we've found who could use our rider system, so would you take the belt with you and think about it?"

"Unacceptable," Exclaimed Major Karm. "We can't hand over the belt to this random kid when he hasn't even agreed to do the job. That would be…"

"Putting highly classified government property in a civilian's hands, I understand the risk." Harold looked back at Jean. "It's your call."

"Fine," Jean replied. "I'll consider it."

…**..**


End file.
